Make Me
by sonnycentral
Summary: “Make me.” Bantering with Sonny is so much fun. I loved to push her buttons; I just couldn’t resist. Sonny/Chad fluff/bantering. One-shot.


A/N- This is a pointless little one-shot. Really, it has **no point.** It's about _nothing._ Probably the silliest thing I've ever written. But if you like Channy fluff and bantering, then you may like this. Please R&R! ~Carrie

* * *

I loved to push her buttons; I just couldn't resist.

"_Chad!"_ Sonny came whining on to the set during filming.

"What?" I asked, even though I had a feeling of what it was about.

"How could you say this in your interview with _Tween Weekly?_"

"What?"

"This!" She screeched, holding the magazine up in my face. "_When asked about who his favorite female celebrity is, Chad Dylan Cooper answered, Sonny Monroe._ What's that about?"

"So?"

"Well, why did you say that?"

"I don't know Sonny, why do you _think_ I said it?"

"I don't know; maybe somebody slipped something in your smoothie."

"No, that's not it."

"Then why?"

"You know why."

"No, I _really_ don't."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know Chad. Just tell me."

"Make me."

She huffed, aggravated, and went back to her set.

**Button pushed.** _Goal achieved._

Bantering with Sonny is so much fun.

--

"Hey Sonny," I smirked, as I approached her at lunch. "Did you get my note?"

"The one you slid under my door?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Yeah, I got it."

"So…"

"So, I didn't understand it."

"It's not _that_ hard to figure out."

"Really Chad, _really?_" she asked, holding the note in her hand and rereading it.

_"Sonny, Want to grab a bite to eat tonight? –Chad"_

"What's not to get?" I asked. Geez, I thought she was smart.

"Well, clearly, I understand the concept of dinner, but why did you ask _me?_"

"I think you _know._"

"No, I _really_ don't. Explain it."

"Make me."

"Ugh, if you won't tell me, then the answer is no."

**Button pushed.** _Score one for the Chadmesiter once again._

--

"So Sonny," I greeted coolly as I entered the prop house.

"Hey Chad," she stifled a grin. God was she cute.

"So um, you know, sometimes when I look in your eyes, I'm not staring at my own reflection."

"Whatever Chad," she remarked, not believing me.

"Seriously, it's true," I admitted. "But only _sometimes._"

That got a giggle out of her.

"So um, you know how I said you're hair is pretty?" I asked, softly stroking it.

"Yeah," she blushed.

"Well so are your eyes."

"_Really?_" she asked; this time, her eyes were sparkling to match mine.

"Yeah."

"Um, Chad, are you flirting with me?"

"Yeah, _so?_"

"Why?"

"Sonny, is that all you ever ask? I thought you'd figure it out by now."

"Well, maybe I'm not as slick as you. Why are you being so flirty?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do; now tell me."

"Make me," I chuckled.

I received the coldest glare ever in my life. But her eyes were still sparkling.

**Button pushed.** _Hook, line, and sinker._

--

At lunch, I looked for Sonny, but she wasn't there. Darn.

"Where's Sonny?" I asked her silly co-star with pigtails.

"She's in her dressing room."

**Radar hit… BULLSEYE!**

--

"Hey Sonny," I waltzed in to her dressing room, uninvited.

"I could have been changing or something," she snapped.

"Well maybe I should _not_ knock more often," I joked playfully.

She blushed, and boy was it adorable.

"Let me cut to the chase," I said, her giving me a confused look. "Did you ever figure out why I did all of those things?"

She looked nervous.

"I have an idea, but I don't think _Chad Dylan Cooper_ would ever confess."

"Why is that?"

"You would never admit that you care about someone else."

"Oh, but maybe I would."

"Fine. Do you like me?"

"Maybe."

"Yes or no Chad. Just answer me."

"Make me."

First I saw a scowl on her face, but suddenly it curved upward in to a smile.

"Okay," she said tauntingly. She grabbed my hand and held it. "Chad, it's okay that you look at your reflection in my eyes -_sometimes._ That still means that other times, you're just looking at me."

"That's true," I gulped nervously. I wasn't used to this Sonny.

She came closer to me, pinning me against the door.

"So you wouldn't mind if maybe I… kissed these lips," she teased, skimming her thumb against my soft lips.

I was anxious, and tingling at her touch.

She leaned in closer to me. Suddenly I felt her sweet breath on me. "Oh, _Chad Dylan_," she whispered sexily in my ear. Man that was hot.

"Kiss me." I demanded, my confidence flooding back.

"Make me."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her as close to my body as possible. I pressed my lips to hers, feeling her delicious lips cascading over mine. After a moment, we broke apart.

**Finally.** _Mission Accomplished._


End file.
